


We Got Married! (not clickbait)

by kawaiisempaiparis



Category: Japan - Fandom, anime - Fandom, school girl - Fandom
Genre: F/F, GL, High School, Japan, Romance Novel, amateur novel, school girl, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisempaiparis/pseuds/kawaiisempaiparis
Summary: Paris lives in Kyoto with her recently transferred friend Katie. They begin with a wholesome friendship, but will something else blossom. Read to find out. Not clickbait.





	1. Sakura Blossoms

_6:00_

6:00 am is what Hina read, indicating that she had an hour before she would have to be in class. She nervously bounced her leg up and down, sitting quietly and patiently in the comfort of her room and sighed. Geez. Pushing herself off from her chair, she came to the annoying realization that her sloth of a friend had once again, overslept. God dammit! She was lucky Hina cared about her. She made her way through the hall, grabbing all of her school supplies in a frantic rush. Her sad attempt for breakfast was for nothing, knowing that she'd have no time to eat it because of the friend holding her back. Hina called out to her mother, saying a quick "Goodbye!" and an "I love you!" before exiting through the front door.

_Really? Again? This was the third time this week._

This was not how Hina wanted to spend her morning! She had never been the type to _rush, frantically._ Instead, Hina always arrived on time. Never too early, never too late. It didn't matter the occasion, if she had a place to be, she'd be there on the dot. Her speed walk turned into a small jog, reluctantly turning to head in the opposite direction than her usual path to school. She was lucky that where she was headed was only five minutes away. Knowing that if her destination was any farther, she would've been on her way in the _correct_ direction of her school, even at the expense of her friend. Once again, her friend was _blessed_ to have someone as responsible as Hina around.

Eventually arriving at her friends house, Hina made her way through the main door. The door that was always unlocked. _Always._

_Mental note: Make sure to tell her to lock her doors._

The house she entered had always felt cozy to her. She loved the way the house welcomed her, as she had spent many of her younger years hanging around inside, as well as the family who lived in it. Infact, she had probably spent more time in this house than her own. But, there was no time to admire the coziness of the atmosphere nor the way it made her feel. Hina shot up the stairs like a bullet through a gun, barging through the only closed door in the house, knowing fully aware her friend's parents had left early for work, too busy to wake her up. Well, it technically wasn't their fault. It was the alarms. Or maybe it _was_ her friend's? Maybe she didn't even set the alarm or forgot. Hina didn't know. She didn't care. So, she practically leaped onto the bed that sat in the middle of the room and leaned over it. Frantically shaking the girl who lay underneath her, she exclaimed "We're gonna be late again if you don't get up!"

A figure stirred from deep underneath the covers, a muffled groan erupting from below. Although there was somewhat a sign of life, the said figure never actually showed itself. Instead, it sat lifeless, the way it did a minute before Hina had entered.

"So that's how it is, hm?" Hina grumbled as she yanked the covers away from the limp body and rolled it off the bed, resulting in a loud thud against the floor.

"Good morning Paris. Now hurry and get ready for school. You do realize this is the third time you've made me do this?" Hina said in a passive aggressive tone, still leaning over the girl who'd fallen.

"I said I was getting up," moaned Paris, angrily forcing her head in the opposite direction of Hina.

Rolling her eyes, Hina took the Hello Kitty alarm clock that sat next to the bed and place it in front of Paris, still lying unbothered on the floor.

"Hina, we're gonna be late!" Alerted eyes now wide open. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Paris, finally beginning to make her way into the bathroom across the hall.

" _You're_ going to be late, _I'm_ leaving. And I did tell you! You were just too groggy to hear me, anyway see you in home," she replied as she walking through the door and back out into the hall, "If you're not late, that is," she continued before shutting the main door. 

Still in a daze Paris got ready. _two swipes is enough right?_ Pouncing to the kitchen, uniform thrown on, she grabbed a piece of toast that, luckily, was made that morning. Throwing the toast in to her mouth, Paris pulled on her shoes and ran out the door and after Hina. 

"I made good time this morning, huh Hina?" Paris asked.

"You wouldn't have had to make good time if you had just woken up to your alarm," Hina replied, rolling her eyes for a second time. "I cannot believe you actually managed to grab breakfast. I skipped to make sure I was on time."

Defeated and mumbling, Paris split her toast offering a half to Hina. Puppy dog eyes at play, Hina accepted her poorly preformed apology. Looking around, Hina took in the scenery around her. Pink petal still flooded the streets from the blossoming of the Sakura trees early April. She lifted her head up to feel the sun on her face. 

"I love April, even though summer is over, it's nice to see this everyday," said Paris, bumping into Hina's arm. 

Laughing and eating, the girls walked through the doors of Kyoto International High School and into class 2-A. The girls sat in their seats, Paris slumped down into her chair and looked up at her teacher. The teacher stood from his desk and walked out of the door, into the hall. After confused looks among classmates, he walked back inside. Only now he had another student by his side.

  
"Alright everybody, settle down," he commanded, "this is Katie a new transfer student, please do your best to make her feel welcome," he continued to walk away from Katie and sit at his desk. He looked back up, "Oh uh, have a seat anywhere thats open."

  
"Right, thanks," Katie said as she looked around the seats. Finding the only open seat, at the back of the class next to Hina and I, she sat down.


	2. She's blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina, Paris, and Katie start their friendship.

"Hello," Paris said, sitting up quickly. Stretching her arms far in front of her til her hands fell off the desk, she leaned forward, past Hina, to see Katie. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Paris,"she said grinning, her eyes turning up into little moons above her cheeks.

"Hello, I'm Hina," said Hina with a shallow bow in Katie's direction, "It's nice to meet you," she continued.

"Hello, I'm Katie," she said while returning Hina's bow and looking towards Paris, "Nice to meet you," she continued. Katie turned back around to face the front of the class. The teacher began writing on the chalk board, whilst the three reorganized their things on the desk.

"You know, you're really pretty," Paris said as she laid her head down on her right arm, a soft smile gracing her face.

"Umm, thank you," Katie said, taken aback by her forwardness.

"Paris, would you shut up and start taking notes. Im not going to lend you mine again," said Hina, "You're making her uncomfortable," she whispered to Paris.

Paris grumbled, "I was just telling her." Her head looked back up to the front of the class, finally seeing the subject notes the teacher had been writing up on the board. Scrambling for a pen, she began writing.

 _I wasn't making her uncomfortable. Pretty people should just know they're pretty. I'd want compliments everyday if I looked like her,_ Paris thought as she unknowingly scrunched up her nose.

They continued writing down their notes until the teacher stopped and turned to the students, "Now, I want to introduce the first group assignment of the semester. It's originally intended as a two person assignment, but if you would rather work alone, thats fine," he announced. Student's heads immediately began snapping around the room, Paris turned her head to look at Hina, puppy dog eyes already in play.

"Oh~ no," said Hina quickly. "There is no way we're working on this project together, are you kidding? The last time we paired up, Yui and I ended up doing all the work. You're on your own," said Hina. Without sparing a glance in Paris's direction, she stood up and walked over to Yui who was putting her notebook away in her bag. "Do you want to do the assignment together?" asked Hina.

"There's no one else I would want to do the assignment with, Hina," replied Yui, her soft genuine eyes looking up at Hina. "Do you want to study first and then come to mine?" Yui asked. "My mom will make us dinner," she said.

"Definitely, your mom is the best cook, " answered Hina.

They walked out of the class and down to the library for study hall.

"But Hina!" called Paris from inside the classroom door frame. _Hmph._ She walked back over to the desks and slumped back down into her chair, arms crossed at her chest. "Can you believe that? I carried my weight last assignment, I swear," she said, turning her head to see Katie packing her things in her bag. _She moves pretty too._

"Yes, I'm sure you did. Since you're out a partner, why don't we do it together?" Katie asked. She moved carefully, and sat in Hina's seat. "If it's not a problem, can we go to your house?" Katie asked, "There's not much to do at mine," she continued. _I really hope what Hina said was wrong,_ she thought, leaning in closer.

"Mhm, sure! My mom will probably let you stay for dinner too," replied Paris, her charming grin placed back on her face. _She's really close,_ she thought.

The two girls gathered up their bags and Paris dragged Katie over to the window by her hand.

"Look," Paris said. "The streets look really nice this time of year," she said, pointing out to the petals and blossoms blowing down the road. "Oh! I hope you don't mind, but we have to walk to my house. Hina and I don't bring our bikes," she said turning to Katie.

"Thats fine, I don't bring one either," Katie said as she peeled away from the window grabbing Paris's hand as she began walking over to the door. "We should go, I don't want to walk back in the dark," she said, turning to look back at Paris.

 _She's blushing,_ Katie thought.


End file.
